


[Podfic] saying thank you and other things

by miri_tiazan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Has A Praise Kink The Size Of The Sun, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacle Sex, Whipping, k...ind of, mostly because Venom doesn't understand what's going on, no one gets eaten amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Eddie has someone over. Venom thinks it's just for sex, which is fine. Eddie likes sex.Then Eddie starts getting hurt. And Venom doesnotlike that.(In which Venom learns Eddie has a thing for praise, and decides to do something about it.)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	[Podfic] saying thank you and other things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [saying thank you and other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475423) by [sinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration). 



> Because sometimes you just need to hear an alien who eats people tell a trash bag human they are good.
> 
> Thanks to sinspiration for permission to record!

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1s53pTr6_CneK0tCjBfW8A3er4i6akH1P/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
